Overkill
by VladImpaler
Summary: Alex unfortunately didn't have the luck to consume a crow and regenerate his body but fortunately one piece of him does survive. After decades of hibernation Mercer awakens to a brand new world of heroes, villains, technology and talking animals. But sometimes the world no longer needs a hero, sometimes what it needs is a monster. Rated M


Chapter 1-Rebirth

_**Greetings everyone, it is an honor to be here.**_

_**I've read many stories on this website for many years and I finally decided to try and write something myself. **_

_**I've always been a big fan of prototype, I love the action, the freedom, the super awesome powers, the story and the badass protagonist Alex Mercer.**_

_**I've never liked first person shooters but when Overwatch was released, and I've seen how crazy everyone was about it **__**I relented and tried it out an I couldn't stop playing ever since.**_

_**I do love the lore of Overwatch, the cinematics and the comic**__** books**__**.**_

_**I thought that Alex as a character fits perfectly in OW because he is not just powerful, he is intelligent, **__**relentless**__** and unpredictable. In the OW story there isn't just action, there is lots of deception, **__**politics**__** and mind games**__**.**__** Ale**__**x **__**is a master of deception **__**with his abilities **__**and I will try to show all of that as much as I can. I hope I won't disappoint you, even though I know it will happen sooner or later.**_

_**Before we start, here are a few things that I want to make clear:**__**This takes place after the end of the first game and before the Prototype comics, before Alex turned evil and wanted to destroy the world.**_

_**Of course, some of these things are subject to change. If you have other ideas and suggestion PM me and share your thoughts. I promise no opinion will be overlooked.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Overwatch. They belong to Radical Entertainment and Blizzard Entertainment respectively.**

This-normal text

"This"-Talking

'This'-Thinking

_This_-Emphasis

{This}-Translation

oOoOoOoOo-Scene Break

**xXx**-End Chapter

Now with all that out of the way lets begin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**USA, New York, 2008**

**(P.O.V.): Alex Mercer**

My name is Alex Mercer. On the first day of my tragic existence I didn't woke up in hospital in the hands of a doctor or my mother, but I woke up in a morgue in front of two people ready to dissect me.

Before I knew it, I was running from Blackwatch, which I later found out was said to be an elite military organization that specialize in exotic threats. Their troops didn't know when to quit and they kept shooting me with everything they got.

The bullets, missiles and grenades did nothing to me as my body simply regenerated moments after it was damaged. I evaded them and slowly discovered the many properties of my new body. The most important of which was _consumption_. This ability allowed me to absorb another organism's bio-mass into myself allowing me to shape shift into their form and access their memories. Through this ability I managed to piece together my origin and my situation.

It turns out there was an outbreak of incredibly dangerous virus known as blacklight. New York became a nightmare city filled with disease, death and zombies…. yes, you heard me right, _zombies_. What the virus didn't kill it mutated and turned into horrific monsters that killed without mercy.

I was very confused at first, I had no memory of myself or of what happened but after I started understanding things the only thing I was concentrated of was finding _who_ the hell did this to me. _Who_ was responsible for all this? That person will pay with all of god's wrath at my hands.

I fought monstrosities in the form of humans and flesh beasts, smashed tanks to pieces with my bare fists and kicked gunships out of the sky. They had no idea what I was capable of. Helped by my sister Dana and others who aided me to find what I needed, we tore through every obstacle that got in our way.

In the end, I found what I was looking for. The man I was looking for, who I wanted to kill, was ME.

ME! FUCKING ME!

Alex Mercer was one of Gentek's top scientist in charge of the Blacklight project that was sponsored and monitored by Blackwatch. They wanted to create the ultimate bio weapon. But there was one leak too many so Blackwatch stepped it to eliminate potential suspects. Mercer discovered this and fled the scene with a vile of the virus as _insurance_. But he was not fast enough, Blackwatch cornered him and in an act of pure spite Alex unleashed the virus on the city.

But there is no Alex Mercer, not any more. The virus didn't just kill him, it became him, copied his body down to the genetic level. It became…ME. I'm not Alex Mercer, he was just the first to be consumed by Blacklight. I AM THE VIRUS.

The revelation…it freed me, it killed me.

I'm not human, Alex was just another disguise, a role I played so well I even fooled myself. Part of me was relieved. Part of me died.

I looked for the truth, found it, didn't like it, wish the hell I could forget it. What Alex Mercer did was beyond forgiveness. I am not truly Alex Mercer, but Alex Mercer is a part of me, he will always be a part of me, whether I like it or not.

But my work was not done yet, the only thing that was left to do was to cut the loose ends. Destroying Blackwatch, Gentek and their virus was my final objective. The man that once was _me_ started the outbreak, but these people started _everything_. They deserved to die, and New York deserved to live.

So, I systematically took down functioning members of Gentek and Blackwatch and destroyed the highest concentration of infection and any virus leaders that were left. Things were falling in place but then they started falling apart.

The Blackwatch commander didn't believe the city can be saved so he authorized a nuclear strike that would wipe out New York and over 1 million non-infected civilians.

I couldn't let that happen.

**(P.O.V.): Normal**

Having defeated the last remaining leader of the virus, the Supreme Hunter, Alex Mercer the former Gentek scientist and now living bioweapon set his sights on his initial goal. To save New York from disappearing in a mushroom cloud. The nuclear warhead's countdown has already begun and there was no time to disable it, so the anti-hero's only option was to take as far away from the city before it blows.

Hooking the warhead to a helicopter Alex piloted the aircraft as far away into the sea as he could and dropped.

What came after was a massive explosion and Alex was not lucky enough to outrun the blast and he together with the helicopter was obliterated.

Alex's body was blasted to smithereens and scattered across the sea. The small pieces of viral mass drifted farther and farther away but even in that state the former Gentek scientist was still alive, but his consciousness was slipping ever so slowly.

'I…am... still…alive." were the first coherent thoughts he could form "But…without anything…to consume... I will die…for good this time' he thought

For an unidentified period of time there was silence and then…

'NO' he shouted in his mind 'I can't let that happen. I don't want to die. NOT AGAIN.I won't let those Blackwatch bastards win, I won't be a loose end that needs to be disposed of. RRAAHHH' with in internal cry through sheer will Alex commanded the virus to do what it did best…adapt to survive. The biggest remaining piece of his biomass, shrunk and condensed to the size of a golf ball and entered a dormant state, becoming inert to preserve its fragile form. With this last effort Alex's mind faded and now what remained of the greatest bio-weapon in human history was at the mercy of the waves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Approximately 57 years later)

**North England, Sandway Beach 2065**

For decades the dormant fragment of the prototype's body drifted endlessly around the North Atlantic Ocean. Luck was never at Alex's side for in all these years where his piece floated around the Atlantic not even a single fish bothered to shallow the sleeping plague fragment and provide the necessary bio-mass to reconstitute his body.

But at long last Lady Luck finally decided to smile on him. The last surviving part of Alex's being, guided by the North Atlantic current, landed on the swore of Sandwood Bay Beach in North Scotland. As Lady Luck would have it, a turtle roaming on the shore mistook the sphere of viral mass for a shellfish and ate it.

Once inside the body of a living organism the enzymes burned away the protein capsule keeping the virus inert and Blacklight _awakened_. The turtle that was minding its own business started to painfully convulse, its skin and shell started to get a red tint before _melting_ into a black and red blob of bio-mass. The blob of mass proceeded to morph and expand beginning to rise as it took a humanoid shape.

Now on the beach stood a 5'10'' ft tall man, probably in his late twenties, wearing plain blue jeans with black shoes, a button-up white shirt and open black leather jacket with a raised hoodie and a distinctive red symbol on the back of the jacket resembling wings. If someone where able to see his face under the hood they would meet pale skin, black hair and blueish-silver eyes that gave off a menacing, cold and calculating gaze.

"I'm back" said the embodiment of the blacklight virus after regaining consciousness.

"…Now where the hell am I?" he said after realizing he is on a huge beach.

**xXx**

**(****A/N****)- I can't give you a clear update schedule yet. I do have an overall plan for this story but connecting the different events and plot point is way harder then I anticipated. So, advice and ideas from you would be much appreciated. As I said I am new so any constructive criticism is welcomed to help me improve.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
